Ayah!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Dari awal dia melihat Sabaku Sarada, dia sudah menduga jika gadis kecil itu bukan putri dari pasangan Sakura dan Gaara. Dia juga akhirnya mengerti, alasan Sakura meninggalkannya dan memilih menikah dengan Gaara/Oneshoot/SasuSakuSara


Ayah!

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

 **Dilarang plagiat dan COPAS dalam bentuk apapun!**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Selamat Membaca!

Sakura berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Udara di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya. Seharusnya, sehabis pulang kerja dia bergelung di balik selimut sembari menikmati teh hangat. Tetapi hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan, mengingat putrinya sedang sakit keras sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu. Masih terlihat sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat, tampan dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Hn."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke, dia menggosokan tangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan hawa dingin yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Katakan apa yang kamu inginkan, Sakura. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Tidak suka basa-basi, seperti biasanya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu memang dulunya pernah mengisi hatinya. Tetapi semuanya berubah setelah wanita itu memutuskan menikah dengan lelaki berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya, dan meningalkannya.

"Untuk apa meminta bantuanku?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Anakku sakit parah, Sasuke-kun. Dia memiliki kelainan jantung. Dokter sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok untuknya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminjam uang kemana lagi. Biayanya sangat mahal." Sakura mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Dia tidak mungkin mau melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan. Merendahkan harga dirinya di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ini semua demi putri kecilnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Minta saja bantuan Gaara. Bukankah dia suamimu."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Aku dan dia sudah bercerai."

Sasuke masih mendenguskan wajahnya, dia melirik Sakura yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Setelah kamu meninggalkanku dan menikah dengannya, kamu masih berani meminta bantuan kepadaku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Jika kamu tidak mau membantuku juga tak apa. Aku mungkin akan minta bantuan kepada orang lain." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku permisi."

"Aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku ingin melihat kondisi anakmu dulu."

oOo

Sasuke menatap wajah seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tidur dengan damai di ranjang rumah sakit. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat membuatnya sedikit curiga. Mungkinkah anak ini bukan anak dari Sakura dan Gaara?

"Engghh.."

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah seorang lelaki yang memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Sarada-chan sudah bangun?"

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat sang Ibu yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Sarada menganggukan kepalanya. Mata gadis itu beralih untuk menatap Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mama.. siapa dia?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sayang.

"Namanya Sasuke. Paman Sasuke."

"Apakah dia ayahku?"

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menohok hatinya. Sasuke memandang Sarada dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"T-tentu saja bukan!" sanggah Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa mata paman Sasuke mirip dengan mataku? Setiap aku memandang mata paman Sasuke, aku seperti melihat mataku sendiri."

"Sarada, dengarkan Mama." Sakura menghadapkan wajah Sarada ke arahnya, "Papa Sarada hanya ada satu, yaitu Papa Gaara. Sarada mengerti kan?"

Sasuke yang sedari terdiam menjadi tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan keduanya. Dia tahu jika Sakura sedang berbohong sekarang. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

"Hn, sebaiknya paman segera pulang."

"Secepat itukah?" Sarada merasakan sebuah kesedihan.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Besok paman akan datang lagi."

"Benarkah?" Sarada menjadi antusias mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya Mama mengantarkan paman Sasuke keluar ruangan."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di luar ruang rawat Sarada.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan membiayainya," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?! Aku akan mengganti semuanya secepat mungkin!" Sakura membungkukan badannya berkali-kali, "Kamu sungguh malaikat penyelamat. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sakura hanya bisa memandangi tubuh tegap Sasuke yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Ada suatu perasaan sesak yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Saat aku sudah menyakiti dirimu pun, kamu masih mau membantuku. Kamu memang berhati malaikat, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya saat sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Dia segera menekan sebuah nomor dan langsung tersambung.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kamu menyelidiki sesuatu."

oOo

Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk datang kembali keesokan harinya. Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaannya ketika Sasuke membawakan beberapa novel untuknya.

"Dari mana paman tahu aku suka membaca?!" tanya Sarada dengan antusias.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat keantusiasan putrinya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sedang memandangi Sarada yang sedang membaca novel pemberiannya.

"Ucapkan Terimakasih kepada paman Sasuke, Sarada-chan," ucap Sakura.

"Ah- Terimakasih, paman Sasuke!" Sarada tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke, "Aku ada rapat dengan Uzumaki corp. Sarada, besok kamu akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan jantung."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, Paman!"

oOo

"Teme!"

Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rapat memandang sahabatnya yang memanggil sebutannya dengan keras. Sahabatnya itu malah menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Bulan depan ulang tahun Boruto, kamu mau datang ke pestanya bukan? Dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima dan dia ingin kamu datang."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa bocah seumuran Boruto yang usil itu malah dekat dengannya. Terakhir kali, mereka membuat keusilan dengan membuatkan Naruto ramen super pedas dan membuat Naruto berakhir di toilet selama berjam-jam.

"Hn. Kamu tahu kan, bulan lalu aku dan Boruto mengerjaimu," sindir Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melindungi diriku, dettebayou! Aku tidak akan terkena keusilan kalian lagi!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke sejenak teringat dengan Sarada. Mungkin dia bisa mengajak Sarada ke acara ulang tahun Boruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teme. Kapan kamu akan menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita disini untuk membahas kerja sama perusahaan, bukan membicarakan tentang kehidupanku."

"Teme jahat, dettebayou! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja. soalnya aku melihatmu seperti lelaki patah hati setelah Sakura-chan menikah dengan Gaara."

"Diamlah dobe! Aku tidak akan menandatangani kontrak jika kamu tidak diam!"

"Teme jahat!"

oOo

"Terimakasih banyak!"

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sudah saatnya kedai ramennya tutup dan itu adalah pelanggan terakhirnya.

'Klinnninggg'

"Maaf, kami sudah tidak menerima pelanggan lagi." Sakura berujar sembari memberesi kedainya.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura?"

Sakura terpaku ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenali. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan tertegun memandang siapa yang sedang duduk di kursi kedai ramennya.

"Gaara?!"

Gaara tersenyum memandangi Sakura.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" bisik Sakura.

"Menemui mantan istriku, tentu saja."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan? kita sudah bercerai dan kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi."

"Tidak memiliki hubungan, katamu?!" Gaara memandang Sakura.

"Kamu menceraikanku karena Sarada memiliki kelainan jantung. Kamu tidak bisa menerima kondisinya."

"Saat itu aku memang tidak bisa menerima keadaannya, Sakura! Aku sudah merenung dan berfikir, aku akan menerima keadaannya dan kembali kepadamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin kita lakukan, Gaara. Kamu kan tahu, siapa ayah kandung Sarada yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menerimanya apapun yang terjadi."

Detik berikutnya. Bibir Gaara mendarat diatas bibir Sakura. Lelaki berambut merah itu melumat bibir istrinya dengan penuh kerinduan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia merindukan mantan istrinya itu.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Gaara mencium bibir Sakura. Tadinya dia datang ke kedai ramen milik Sakura untuk menjemput wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya, Kakashi?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kamu perintahkan."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukan Gaara lagi.

oOo

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Sarada. Seharusnya dia bisa sampai lebih awal, andaikan Gaara tidak datang dan membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku tidak menyukai anak lelaki! Mereka sangat menyebalkan dan sok tahu. Mitsuki juga begitu, dia lelaki yang selalu bertingkah sok keren! Memangnya dia pikir tindakannya itu keren!"

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sedang mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Rupanya gadis kecil itu sedang bercerita dengan Sasuke.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak ketika melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sarada. Andaikan gadis kecil itu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Mama!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sarada. Senyumnya tidak pudar dari wajahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan putrinya.

"Hei, gadis kecil Mama." Sakura mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sarada.

"Paman Sasuke bilang, aku bisa menjalani operasi besok! Yeay! Akhirnya Sarada tidak akan sakit-sakitan lagi dan membuat Mama harus kerja keras untuk membiayai Sarada."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah seketika. Sarada menjadi gelagapan melihat Sakura yang menangis.

"K-kenapa Mama menangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Sarada?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Mama hanya sedikit terharu saja." Sakura mengusap rambut Sarada, "Dengarkan Mama, sayang. Mama melakukan semua ini demi Sarada. Karena hanya Saradalah alasan Mama untuk bertahan sampai sekarang."

Sasuke bisa melihat air mata mengambang di ujung mata Sarada. Gadis kecil itu begitu tegar di usianya yang masih belia seperti itu.

"Apakah setelah ini, Sarada mau tinggal bersama paman?"

Sarada memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Paman?"

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Paman sudah melihat rumahmu dan Mamamu. Rumah kalian sangat kecil, jadi Paman ingin meminta kalian untuk tinggal bersama Paman. Rumahku sangat besar tetapi hanya ditinggali oleh Paman. Apakah Sarada mau?"

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" mata bulat Sarada berbinar, "Bolehkah kita tinggal bersama paman Sasuke? Sarada sudah lelah diejek miskin oleh teman-teman Sarada. Boleh ya, Ma?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang memandang Sarada yang begitu antusias dengan ajakan Sasuke. Apakah dia bisa menolak, jika melihat putrinya bahagia?

"Baiklah."

"Mama baik!" Sarada memeluk Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke, "Terimakasih, Paman."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

oOo

"Apakah operasi itu menakutkan, Mama?" tanya Sarada dengan cemas.

Sakura menggenggam tangan putrinya dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat kepada putrinya itu.

"Tidak. Sarada akan dibius dan tertidur, sehingga tidak akan merasakan sakit. Tenang saja, Mama dan Paman Sasuke akan menunggu Sarada terus. Jangan lupa, Sarada harus berdoa agar Kami-sama melindungi Sarada," ucap Sakura.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Tsunade, dokter kepercayaan Sasuke keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Baiklah, Sarada harus masuk ke ruang operasi," ucap Sakura.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sarada sayang Mama."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Mama juga menyayangimu."

Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan Ibu dan anak itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kamu yang memintaku untuk membantumu?"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, kamu meminta kami untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kenapa kamu lakukan hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan getir.

"Aku melakukannya demi Sarada, bukan untukmu. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil dan dia membutuhkan fasilitas untuk berkembang. Apakah tidak boleh aku melakukannya?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ada rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu yang meninggalkanku untuk menikah dengan Gaara."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya.

"Toh, dirimu dan dia sudah bercerai."

Sakura memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang menjauh. Pemuda itu terlalu baik untuknya. Terlalu baik untuk menerima dirinya yang pernah meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

oOo

Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sarada, dokter?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja. operasinya berhasil."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisan harunya. Putrinya sudah sembuh, gadis kecilnya tidak akan sakit-sakitan lagi.

Sasuke mengusap bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Membawa wanita cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Sarada duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit sembari membaca novelnya. Sakura sedang memasukan pakaian Sarada ke dalam tas. Sudah tiga bulan Sarada di rawat di rumah sakit dalam rangka penyembuhan, sekarang gadis kecilnya itu boleh pulang.

"Mama, apakah paman Sasuke akan menjemput kita?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura mengusap rambut Sarada sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kita tunggu paman Sasuke, oke."

.

.

Sasuke memandang arlojinya terus menerus. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang di rapatkan hari ini. Di pikirannya sekarang, hanya ada Sarada dan Sakura.

"Kamu kelihatan gelisah, Teme," bisik Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar. Dia ingin segera menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sarada. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Siapa yang peduli dengan rapat tidak penting seperti itu, Sarada lebih penting dari ini.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika Tenten, sekertarisnya menghampirinya.

"Hn."

"Nona Karin ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Batalkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, Nona Karin adalah tunangan anda-"

"Aku bilang batalkan!" Sasuke menatap tajam Tenten, "Aku akan pergi. Batalkan juga rapat dengan Itachi."

Tenten mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak biasanya bosnya bersikap seperti itu.

oOo

"Paman Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sarada berlari memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Sarada.

"Kenapa paman lama sekali!" rajuk Sarada.

"Hn, paman ada rapat tadi."

"Sarada, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu!" tegur Sakura.

"Maaf Mama."

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan kata Mamamu."

"Hehehe.. Ayo kita pulang, Mama!" ajak Sarada.

.

.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya ketika melihat rumah megah milik Sasuke. Selama ini, gadis kecil itu Sarada tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya ketika melihat rumah megah milik Sasuke. Selama ini, gadis kecil itu selalu melihat rumah yang megah dari televisi, dia tidak menyangka jika rumah megah seperti ini ada sungguhan.

"Ini rumah paman?" tanya Sarada dengan antusias.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Waaahh.. hebat sekali! Jadi, aku akan tinggal disini? ini menakjubkan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ayo, biar paman tunjukan kamarmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sarada yang terlihat girang begitu melihat kamar barunya yang didominasi warna merah. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis kecilnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari memandang kota Tokyo yang begitu indah di malam hari. Dia tidak akan perna bosan untuk memandangi kota yang begitu indah itu.

Hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan. Tetapi semua itu terbayarkan ketika melihat senyuman bahagia milik Sarada. Putri kecilnya itu tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika menginjakan kaki di rumah megah milik Sasuke.

"Sakura, sedang apa kamu disitu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang berdiri mengenakan pakaian tidurnya.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Sakura. Kamu bisa masuk angin jika berada di balkon seperti itu terus menerus," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Aku akan melunasi hutangku secepatnya."

Sasuke melirik Sakura, membiarkan ucapan wanita itu menguap begitu saja.

"Tapi.." Sakura memandang Sasuke, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kamu membuat Sarada tersenyum terus menerus, hari ini."

Sasuke memandang emerald yang meneduhkan hatinya itu. Perlahan, dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Melumat bibir wanita itu dengan lembut. Di bawah cahaya bulan, mereka menumpahkan segala perasaan yang terpendam.

oOo

"Terimakasih!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika pelanggannya meninggalkan kedainya. Menyeka peluh di dahinya, dia segera membawa mangkuk ke dapur untuk di bersihkan.

"Sakura."

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di kedainya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dengar, kamu tinggal bersama Uchiha itu? jadi kamu lebih memilih kembali kepadanya?" Gaara memandang Sakura.

"Apapun itu, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Apapun yang menyangkut dirimu dan Sarada adalah urusanku."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya, "Aku bukan lagi istrimu, asal kamu tahu."

"Kamu juga tidak bisa kembali kepada si brengsek Uchiha itu! Jangan berharap untuk bisa menikah dengannya, Sakura!"

"Jangan berharap?"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Disana, Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ah- Uchiha," sapa Gaara.

"Mau apa kamu mendekatinya, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke sengit.

"Dia mantan istriku, jadi aku bebas mendekatinya kapan saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu mencampakannya dan Sarada. Aku tahu tentang hubungan gelapmu dengan sekertarismu, Sabaku."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dia memandang Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai ramen Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah Gaara pergi.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Menjemputmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke hatinya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membereskan kedaiku dulu!"

oOo

Sarada menatap sang Mama yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai makanan diatas meja. Hari ini, mereka akan mengunjungi Sasuke di kantornya, dan kebetulan sekolahnya sedang libur.

"Mama, Paman Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghabiskan banyak makanan seperti ini!" Sarada mendesah.

Sakura mengusap rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Sejenak, dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"Paman Sasuke akan menghabiskan semuanya," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sarada mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna perkataan Mamanya.

.

.

 **Sasuke berjalan membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendesah lelah. Dosennya benar-benar menyebalkan karena memberinya banyak tugas. Meski dia terkenal dengan mahasiswa yang jenius, tapi dia masih harus bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.**

 **Matanya memandang sebuah sepatu berwarna pink yang berada di rak sepatunya, hidungnya juga bisa mencium bau harum masakan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa yang sedang memasak di dapur apartemennya.**

 **Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia juga bisa mencium bau harum maskulin kekasihnya itu.**

" **Sasuke-kun, aku sedang memasak," tegur Sakura.**

" **Hn. Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu akan datang ke apartemenku?" bisik Sasuke.**

" **Kamu tidak ada kabar, aku mengunjungimu diam-diam dan melihat apartemenmu begitu kotor," ucap Sakura, "Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi, setelah itu kita makan."**

" **Hn."**

 **Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi dapur.**

 **Sakura menatap masakannya yang sudah siap di meja makan. Sasuke keluar dengan rambut basah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi.**

 **Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya melihat berbagai hidangan yang tersedia di meja makannya.**

" **Sakura, kamu ingin membuat berat badanku naik, ya?" desah Sasuke.**

" **Hehehe.. kamu harus makan yang banyak. Kamu sudah berkegiatan sangat banyak, jadi kamu juga harus makan yang banyak."**

 **Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia merasakan rasa lapar mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dengan lahap dia mulai memakan apa yang ada di hadapannya.**

 **Dia bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Sakura.**

.

.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke yang sedang membaca dokumennya menoleh ketika melihat Tenten memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Sabaku ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Tenten menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama, Gaara masuk dengan jas berwarna putih miliknya.

"Hn. Silahkan duduk, tuan Sabaku." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Gaara duduk di salah satu sofa. Iris Jadenya memandang Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Aku juga tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, Sasuke." Gaara membuka percakapan tanpa basa-basi.

"Siapa yang ada di belakang perusahaanmu, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku memiliki Uzumaki corp dan Hyuuga corp di belakangku. Kamu tidak akan berkutik melawanku, meski di belakangmu ada Nara corp."

"Sakura pernah meninggalkanmu dan menikah denganku, itu yang harus kamu ingat."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di balik saku celananya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan, dia tidak boleh menanggapi Gaara dengan egonya.

"Dia memang pernah meninggalkanku, aku mengakui itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak pernahkah kamu bertanya, mengapa dia meninggalkanmu?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke bungkam.

"Kamu bisa bertanya kepada kakekmu." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku permisi."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan datar sebelum mengambil gagang teleponnya untuk menghubungi Kakashi.

"Kakashi, selidiki apa hubungan Sakura dengan kakekku."

Ya. Dia harus tenang sekarang.

.

.

"Sughoii, kantor Paman Sasuke memang keren." Sarada tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya melihat sebuah perusahaan megah di hadapannya.

Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing keluar dari Uchiha corp.

"Papa Gaara!"

Gaara yang mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia segera menangkap Sarada ke dalam gendongannya, iris Jadenya juga bisa menangkap sosok Sakura yang terpaku tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Papa!" ucap Sarada dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Papa juga merindukanmu," balas Gaara, "Apakah kamu mau makan siang dengan Papa?"

Sarada terdiam, gadis kecil itu terlihat berfikir.

"Umm.. sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Paman Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Sarada berujar dengan semangat.

"Baiklah." Gaara menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya.

Sarada tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Sakura sebelum mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung Uchiha corp. Gaara tidak bisa menahan seringainya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

.

.

"Paman Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sedang menelpon seseorang menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Teme, aku mendengar suara anak kecil."

"Hn. Nanti aku telepon lagi."

"Teme! Hei Tem-"

Klik!

Sasuke tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sarada.

"Hn. Kamu datang bersama siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bersama Mama!" Sarada tersenyum lebar, "Mama juga membawakan makan siang untuk paman!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya, dan saat itulah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Nah, itu Mama!" tunjuk Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura muncul sembari membawa beberapa kotak bekal. Wanita berambut pink itu memang selalu tampil menawan.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang." Sakura menunjukan kotak bekal yang dia bawa.

"Aa."

.

.

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya sembari sesekali menanggapi ocehan Sarada tentang teman-temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura lebih banyak tersenyum sembari sesekali menegur Sarada yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Boruto memang sejenis dengan Mitsuki! Mereka menyebalkan!" Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dengusan wajahnya. Terang saja, Boruto itu memang salah satu teman usilnya jika ingin mengerjai Naruto.

"Madara-sama, Sasuke-sama tidak bisa ditemui."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Tenten diluar ruangannya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Diam!"

Madara membuka pintu dan memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tidak suka. Suasana menjadi berbeda seketika.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika rumor kamu membawa wanita penjual ramen itu untuk tinggal denganmu itu, benar."

Sasuke menatap Madara dengan datar.

"Apa maksud kakek?"

"Kamu pasti mengerti maksud kakek," ucap Madara, "Tidak seharusnya kamu memberi wanita penjual ramen ini tempat untuk tinggal."

Sarada bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sakura karena takut melihat ketajaman mata Madara yang memandangnya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menatap Madara.

"Maafkan saya. Kalau memang mau disalahkan, salahkan saja saya. Disini saya seorang janda, saya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menggangu Sasuke. Setelah ini, saya akan pergi jauh dari kehidupan kalian," ujar Sakura dengan mantap.

Sasuke menatap Sarada dengan pandangan nanar.

"Sakura-"

"Jangan membelanya, Sasuke!" Madara menatap tajam Sasuke, "Sudah mending wanita ini tahu diri tentang posisinya yang tidak sepadan dengan kehidupan kita!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi, mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Sarada menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada tatapan terluka ketika Sasuke melihat mata gadis kecil itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut kebahagiaan?!" tanya Sasuke menatap Madara, "Pikiranmu terlalu kolot, orang tua."

"Pikirkanlah, Uchiha tidak akan bisa maju dengan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Uchiha butuh calon-calon generasi penerus yang berkualitas. Bukan calon generasi yang lahir dari rahim seorang penjual ramen sepertinya. Untunglah Sabaku Gaara cepat-cepat melaporkannya kepadaku, jika tidak mungkin wanita itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiranmu. Dia tidak sebanding dengan kita, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak salah lagi, ternyata Sabaku sialan itu melakukan hal licik semacam ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku mencintainya, sampai kapanpun." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kantornya.

"Ingatlah, Sasuke." Suara Madara menghentikan langkahnya, "Kamu mempertahankan wanita seperti itu, sedangkan dia pernah meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara. Apakah wanita seperti itu masih bisa kamu pertahankan dengan cintamu?"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu lagi. Dia tidak peduli dengan pikiran kolot kakeknya itu. Di dalam pikirannya, semua yang dilakukan Sakura pastilah memiliki alasan.

oOo

"Mama, apakah kita akan kembali ke rumah kita yang jelek itu?" tanya Sarada dengan takut-takut.

Sakura yang sedang memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memandang Sarada sebelum akhirnya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada.

"Orang kaya berbeda dengan orang tidak punya seperti kita, Sarada. Kita tidak sepantasnya bersanding dengan orang kaya seperti mereka," ucap Sakura.

Sarada memandang sang Mama dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Tapi.. Sarada tidak mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menyentil dahi Sarada dengan lembut.

"Suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti akan mengerti."

Gadis kecil yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun itu berhenti bertanya. Dia lalu memilih untuk duduk diam diatas ranjang dan memperhatikan kegiatan Mamanya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sembarangan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dalam hati dia berharap Sakura belum meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hentikan, Sakura!"

Sakura yang keluar dari kamar membawa tasnya memandang Sasuke. Lelaki itu bisa melihat tatapan terluka milik Sakura.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura," lirih Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke," bisik Sakura, "Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa dan sudah sama-sama tahu. Kita memang tidak pantas untuk bersatu, dari awal kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sarada?! Kamu jangan berbohong lagi, Sakura! Aku tahu dia bukan anakmu dan Gaara, tapi anakku! Anak kita!"

Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu memang benar, Sarada bukanlah anaknya dan Gaara.

"Kalau dia bukan anak Gaara memang kamu mau melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan getir, "Tanyakan pada kakekmu. Dia yang memintaku untuk menggugurkan Sarada saat dia tahu aku sedang mengandung. Dia yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan Gaara. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan ketika Sarada memiliki kelainan jantung dan Gaara tidak mau menerima anak ini! Apakah Sarada memang tidak diinginkan di dunia ini! Benarkah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sarada menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dia tidak berada diantara mereka saat pertengkaran hebat seperti ini. Tetapi, dia terjebak dalam situasi dimana dia sendiri tidak paham dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Tadinya dia tidak percaya dengan laporan Kakashi tentang kenyataan ini. Jadi, memang benar jika apa yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah ulah kakeknya.

"Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan bahu lelaki itu bergetar. Lelaki itu... juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

oOo

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat alat test kehamilan dengan dua garis merah di tengahnya. Dia positif mengandung. Mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sasuke.**

 **Sakura sudah tidak sabar mengatakan kabar gembira ini kepada kekasihnya itu. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Sasuke ketika mendengar berita kehamilannya ini. Mengambil tasnya, Sakura segera menuju kediaman Uchiha.**

 **Memandang Mansion Uchiha dengan gugup, Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Mansion besar itu.**

" **Sakura-chan!"**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Mikoto memeluknya.**

" **Apakah kamu mencari Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto, "Tetapi, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah."**

" **Tidak apa, Mikoto-Baasan." Sakura tersenyum, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."**

" **Siapa dia, Mikoto?"**

 **Mereka berdua menoleh ketika melihat Madara keluar dari ruangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Sakura mencoba tersenyum kearah kakek Sasuke itu.**

" **Selamat siang, Madara-jiisan." Sakura membungkukan badannya.**

" **Kenalkan, dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Kekasih dari Sasuke-kun," ucap Mikoto.**

" **Haruno?" Madara membeo, "Keluarga pemilik kedai ramen itu?"**

 **Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dalam.**

" **Ada urusan apa kamu kemari?" tanyanya lagi.**

" **A-aku hamil."**

" **Gugurkan!"**

 **Mikoto membulatkan matanya mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Madara. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saking terkejutnya.**

" **A-ayah, t-tapi.."**

" **Diam!" bentak Madara, "Dia adalah anak penjual ramen yang tidak sepadan dengan kita! dia tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha!"**

 **Mikoto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terluka.**

" **Sakura-chan..."**

" **Gugurkan bayi itu atau tinggalkan Sasuke."**

 **Sakura menatap Madara dengan pandangan nanar. Beginikan orang kaya memperlakukan seorang orang rendahan sepertinya? Tegakah dia membunuh bayinya sendiri?**

" **Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun. Saya permisi."**

 **Itulah alasannya memilih untuk menerima lamaran Gaara dan mengubah marganya menjadi Sabaku. Bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Sasuke, karena dia tidak tega membunuh bayinya dan Sasuke. Dia merelakan perasaannya hanya untuk Sarada.**

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di ranjang milik Sasuke. Seingatnya, dia menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa berakhir di ranjang milik Sasuke?

Matanya menatap Sarada yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sepertinya gadis kecilnya itu kelelahan. Sakura mengambil sebuah pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan Sasuke dan membacanya.

 **Aku pergi sebentar. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dan jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak akan lama. –US-**

Meremas kertas itu, dia memandang Sarada yang tertidur lelap.

"Setelah semua ini, bisakah aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-kun?"

oOo

Brak!

Naruto yang sedang makan malam terkejut ketika pintu rumahnya di banting dengan keras. Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya menjerit ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin segera bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Karin."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Suara pemuda itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Karin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu tentu tahu tentang pernikahan Sakura dan Gaara. Kamu juga tahu tentang Sarada, bukan?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Sakura-chan memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu, sebenarnya. Dia datang kepadaku dan Hinata dalam keadaan kacau, aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Dirinya sedang mengandung saat itu, dirinya frustasi karena dituntut untuk meninggalkanmu dan dia menerima lamaran Gaara saat itu. Dia tidak mencintai Gaara, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia hanya mencintaimu."

Sasuke menggeram. Orang tua sialan itu memang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Karin ketika melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Mulai sekarang kamu bukan tunanganku, aku membatalkan semuanya."

Karin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto segera memeluk sepupunya yang sedang patah hati itu.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan bahagia ibunya ketika dirinya pulang untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Gaara. Madara melirik Sasuke dengan sudut matanya.

"Aku tetap akan menikah dengannya."

"Jadi, kamu lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan wanita penjual ramen itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga ini," ucap Sasuke.

Madara menyesapi ochanya.

"Berarti kamu harus menerima resiko dihapus dari silsilah keluarga."

"Aku tidak peduli harus dihapus atau apapun. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak ingin dilahirkan di keluarga kolot seperti ini."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Mansion Uchiha. Ini terakhir kalinya dia menginjakan kakinya di Mansion ini.

oOo

"Terimakasih banyak!"

Sakura membungkukan badannya ketika pelanggannya keluar dari kedai ramennya. Menyeka peluh di dahinya, dia mengelus perutnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kamu beristirahatlah dulu." Sasuke keluar dari dapur mengenakan apron.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Sasuke. Dia sudah sering melihat Sasuke mengenakan apron, tetapi tetap saja geli melihat suaminya yang gagah itu mengenakan apron.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sakura!"

"Gomen, gomen." Sakura mengusap air mata disudut matanya, "Habisnya kamu terlihat lucu."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku yang akan menutup kedai dan membersihkan dapur, Sakura. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat, kamu membawa calon anakku di dalam perutmu."

"Dasar protektif," gerutu Sakura. Namun pada akhirnya, dia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Sejak kejadian dimana Sasuke memilih untuk pergi dari rumah. Mereka lalu pindah dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto dan membuka kedai ramen disana. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedai mereka menjadi ramai, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan membina bahtera rumah tangga mereka.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memilih meninggalkan keluarganya dan memilih menikah dengannya. Sasuke bahkan rela meninggalkan semua kemewahannya dan menjual ramen bersamanya.

"Gaara akan menikah minggu depan, apakah kita akan datang?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan dapur menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hn itu iya atau tidak, Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi."

Ganti Sakura yang mendenguskan wajahnya. Suaminya itu memang susah ditebak.

"Mama, Papa, mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ini diletakan dimana?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sarada yang kesusahan membawa mangkuk kotor untuk dicuci.

"Hn, bawa kemari," ucap Sasuke.

Sarada dengan senang hati memberikan mangkuk kotor yang dia bawa kepada Sasuke. Namun, dia mendapatkan sentilan di dahinya.

"Ughh.. Papa menyebalkan!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sikap Sarada yang tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya melalui proses yang panjang dan menyakitkan.

Namun pada akhirnya, dia bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

 **-Owari-**

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Tadaaaaaa! Kembali lagi dengan fict aneh nan Gaje ini :D Nggak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba wangsit lewat ketika lagi bertapa :D**

 **Oke, typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana dan Fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna! Idenya juga pasaran banget :D**

 **Sakura mau bilang, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah support dan mau baca fict-fict gaje milik Sakura. Sampe mau meninggalkan review berisi dukungan *nangis terharu***

 **Sekian curhatan nggak penting dari Sakura. Semoga terhibur! :D**

 **Aomine Sakura.**


End file.
